Step Blues
by staystrongleaX
Summary: Rachel has two step siblings, Santana and Puck. Santana and Puck think Rachel is annoying and a devil child out to get them. Rachel thinks Santana and Puck treat her unfairly and are mean to her. Will they ever learn to get along or will someone have to show up to get them to? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's a new story! The characters might seem a bit OC and sorry for making Santana and Puck quite mean in this one but hey, it's just a story!**

**Rated T though, just to be safe. **

**Shelby and Marvin had Rachel, 9. Louise had Santana,16, Puck, 16 with another guy. Marvin married Louise when Shelby left and Quinn and Sam are twins both 16. But Puck and Santana are nine months apart. **

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

I didn't even do anything wrong. All I did was play with my dollies in my room and I might have done it a bit too loudly because Santana came storming into my room and yelled "Rachel shut up! I'm on the phone and all I can hear is you playing with your stupid fake dolls"

"Get out of my room Santana" I spat as well as a nine year old could muster.

"Get out of my room Santana" she mocked me. I turned around and folded my arms attempting to glare at her until she got out of my tiny room. Santana and Puck got their own big rooms while I got this one. I wouldn't of even had my own room unless Louise the step monster got fed up of me in her and my dad's bedroom. I use to have a little bed on the side and now at least I have some space!

"She doesn't even have a head" Santana picked up my Cinderella doll that I might have broken the head off one day when Puck came into my room and started yelling at me. I picked it up and threw it against the wall and then he ran down and told Mom and Dad that I broke one of my dolls again and I got really badly told off for it.

"So what" I scowled. I don't like it when she comes into my room and tries to act cool in front of her friends. I can hear them on the other end on the phone laughing. I know it's probably Quinn because only in front of Quinn she treats me bad and with her other friends she **pretends** to be nice.

"Don't give me that look Rachel it's so ugly" she says. I stand up "I am not ugly!" and reach for my doll but she raises it higher "Give it back it's mine!" I said jumping up but I still can't reach it.

"Whatever I don't want your stupid dolls anyway just be quiet" she threw headless Cinderella on the other side of my room and walked out. I run over to where my doll landed and picked it up "Don't worry Cindy, you're okay" I said but she can't hear me because she has no ears because she has no head. Maybe I'm just talking to me telling myself I will be alright.

"Rachel!" that sounds like my Mom. Not my real Mom. My real Mom - I don't know where she is but she left me with my Dad who married Louise who already had two kids, Santana and Puck. I wondered if my Mom would ever come back to me but Louise said she won't.

My Step Mom storms though the door and yells at me "Why are you bugging Santana for? Can't you hear that she's on the phone" I shrugged my arms "I'm not" My Step Mom always believes Santana over me even though I really didn't do anything.

And this is how I ended up sitting downstairs on the sofa while my Step Mom let Puck watch Tv and I had to sit quietly while he watched his programmes. I wasn't even allowed to watch my programmes because I was being 'naughty' so I just had to sit there. I don't even see what I always do wrong. But I don't mind it. Because at least my Dad loves me even though he always sticks up for Louise all the time.

If my real Mom loved me she would have came back.

* * *

"Noah stop!" I yelled trying to get my step brother to get off my arms. Quinn and Sam were here so obviously he wanted to impress them. I tried to pull away but he was too strong and pushed me onto the wall "Stay there and stop calling me Noah" he yelled.

I jumped up off the wall and shouted "No!"

"We want to play a game Rachel and we can't play it if you're there so just sit down!" he explained. I knew they didn't like me. And didn't like to play with me when Quinn and Sam were here.

"I want to play" I huffed.

"Just let her play" Sam said. I saw Santana roll her eyes "Fine! She can be on your team" she said to Noah. They were playing dodgeball but Noah didn't want me on his team "No she can be on yours" he pushed me towards her.

"No I'm not having her on mine" Santana shoved me back towards him.

"San! No!"

"Come on Puck, just keep her on your team" I'm glad Sam was nice or they would be arguing all day. We got into positions and Noah pulled me backwards "Just stand there and don't get in my way"

Quinn and Santana were against me, Noah and Sam. Noah and Santana argued for a while about the throw and if it counted or not but then suddenly Santana got hold of the ball and instead of aiming at the other two she aimed straight at me.

I screamed as the ball hit me right in the face and I fell down. Sam came up to me but the others stood there until Louise came out "What's with all the screaming?" she questioned looking at me.

"Rachel got hit by the ball" Quinn said.

"Then why were you playing with them then?" Louise came over and yanked me to my feet "Let me see" she hissed as she moved my hand from my eye "It's not even red" she said "If you can't handle it then why did you play with them?"

Louise grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. When I passed Santana she muttered "Drama Queen" and Louise said I couldn't be trusted outside - even though Santana was the one who hit me! - and said I had to sit inside and wait.

I hate to see what she would be like if I had been the one to hit Santana.

* * *

My Dad loved to make Louise happy. Louise said something and he did. Louise was a bit nicer to me in front of him but my Dad wasn't even nice to me in front of her! He kept me downstairs when Quinn and Sam came over because Santana and Puck hated it when I was with them because I 'ruined' the game.

I have you know I am a fantastic actor.

Louise and my Dad wanted to talk so they sent me out and said I had to play in the other room. I sighed and walked into the room where some toys were but because they were all Santana and Puck's old ones I weren't allowed to play with them without their permission. But that means i would have to go upstairs and ask them...

I slowly tiptoed upstairs so my Step Mom and Dad couldn't hear me. I could hear all the teenagers laugh and joke in Santana's room and I timidly walked over and knocked the door.

"Tana?"

The door swung open and revealed a very angry Santana "What do you want Midget? Does my Mom know you're up here?" she hissed glaring down at me.

"I was just asking if I could play with your dollies" I whimpered.

Santana shoved me backwards "Are you serious?" she growled. Puck came over and laughed "You're such a baby" he said "Go back down or I'm telling Mom"

"I was just asking!" I yelled. I had enough of this treatment!

"Go away Rachel!" they both screamed before the door slammed shut. I jumped back and sniffled up tears. This was all my fault coming up here. I turned around and saw Louise's angry eyes looking back at me.

I really wished I was looking into my Dad's instead.

* * *

For being naughty I had to stay home when they all went out to Quinn and Sam's house. And finally I got to spend time with my Dad. He didn't really talk to me though - he did tell me to start being nicer to Santana and Puck - ARE YOU SERIOUS! but he did talk to me about my Mother and how Louise will never replace her - defiantly - but she was the closest to family I was going to get.

It was all kind of sad. And I told him I was bored and he trusted me. He used the word 'trusted' me to use their iPad. Puck and Santana's iPad. I switched it on and smiled. I loved playing games on the iPad.

I played a game that Puck and Santana loved and always played. You had to collect coins and I wanted to collect lots of them to show them I could do it. But I needed to spend some to get another character, so I used the coins to pay for a new one, and then I got another one and another and another...oh look they're home.

I went up to my room. And buried myself into my blanket because I knew I was going to get into a lot of trouble. And all my toys will probably be taken away. I waited to see how long it would be before they realised.

"RACHEL!"

I release a small cry before I drag myself up and downstairs. I really don't want to know what is coming and they're probably going to be really mad at me for spending all their coins. I'm just so angry with them at how they treat me!

Santana and Puck both screamed at me but Louise screamed the most even with my Dad there but I know if he wasn't then it would have been worse. My Dad told me off and made me empty my pocket money to buy some fake coins for the game. Why couldn't they have done that anyway instead of playing for 'hours' everyday earning them?

I had to sit on the step while Santana and Puck lectured about me and I listened to what they were saying and didn't even hear my Dad defend me. But he did say "I don't now how she did that when I was sitting right here"

And consequently I banned from the iPad and I'm never allowed to go on it again.

It's not like I was allowed to before anyway.

* * *

The step has become a thing now. I have to sit on there even though I'm nine years old and I just sit there and do nothing. I feel like I'm too old but there's no where else they can put me. Santana and Puck make fun of me all of the time and when they come past they shove me and call me names. But I ignored them.

It was only recently I had my first blow at them. I was allowed to come into Santana's room for once because I had stayed out of her way for a while since the iPad incident and Puck and Sam were dancing while Quinn and Santana laughed on the bed. When I joined in and made Quinn and Sam laugh Santana got annoyed and stood up to drag me out of the room.

"Let me go!" I yelled struggling and then Puck came up behind me and bent down to pick me up and carry me out. I started screaming and hitting his shoulder but Santana grabbed my wrists and pinned them there so I would stop hitting him. He put me outside the room and I was so mad when they were about to close the door I put my foot out and kicked it back open hard.

I stormed back in and shoved Santana in the stomach before I did the same to Puck "Leave me alone!" I growled at them and for the first time I felt like I had finally stuck up for myself.

But still I ran out of the room crying.

Because I had hurt the people who had given me a home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank u so much for the reviews and ****favs/follows. They mean so much to an author. This is Santana's kind of side to the story, don't worry Rachel isn't really the villain, it's just like bullies they have problems of their own nothing to do with the victim. Anyway, I'm already thinking about the next chapter and that's going to be a plot thickener. I don't know if I should probably do Puck's POV as well but it's much harder then writing Rachel's.**

**Anyway, enough me talking and on with the chapter. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I swear she is out to get me.

Not only did she make me look like some bully in front of my friends she decides to act like a spoilt brat and throw a tantrum in my room. I can hear her sobbing in her room and I'm not going to feel bad because she deserved it.

I sat crossed legged on my bed. Quinn and Sam had gone home and Puck was in his own room. I reach over and open up my drawer pulling out an old picture frame. It had me, Puck, my Mom and my real Dad in - not my annoying Step Dad. We all look happy, how the family was suppose to be. But then Mom and Dad got a divorce and Mom married my Step Dad and that's how we got here.

I smile softly at the picture one last time before I put it back into my drawer. I might just take a long nap but I can't because I can hear stuff coming from Rachel's room. If she is throwing a temper I swear I will go all Lima Heights on that kid.

"Go" Rachel said when I came through the door. I crossed my arms "You need to be quiet then I'm trying to go to sleep"

"Why do you always come in here for? I'm never allowed in your room"

"Shut up Rachel" I rolled my eyes at her but walked out. She thinks she can tell me what to do then she can think again.

I won't have a nine year old rule my life.

* * *

Sam was walking with Rachel and I feel so annoyed that she is trying to steal all my friends away from me. She is looking up at him and smiling and he's just looking down at her and laughing at what she's saying. I bet he feels like he has to because she's not even that funny so he must be faking it because he feels he has to.

"I need to go pee now Rachel" he said. And I noticed Rachel squeeze his hand tighter "No" she begged desperately "I haven't finished my story" she said.

"Rachel, let him go" I ordered her and she reluctantly dropped her hand away from his and he walked in to go toilet. I looked at Rachel and she stared back at me until Quinn started talking to me about something again.

"Can I tell you my story?" Rachel asked walking up to Quinn ignoring the fact that I was speaking to her first "Go away Rachel, no one wants to hear your stories they're not even funny" I said.

She tells us anyway and Quinn is forced to laugh lightly but you can tell she doesn't get how saying you have a 'head' instead of 'headaches' to a teacher is funny "Because" Rachel drawled out like I was dumb "We all have heads" she explained.

"Oh" Quinn said like she gets it now.

"So stupid" I sighed rolling my eyes and continue the conversation with Quinn and Puck. Rachel walks off and sits on another wall outside in the garden until Sam comes back out. I manage to talk to my friend for about five minutes before Sam stated "Wow Rachel you're so light don't you eat anything?"

Puck looks at me before back to Sam before saying "Yeah..she eats a lot, a lot more then us, even more then Mom and Marvin put together, I don't see why she's still so skinny if she eats so much"

Rachel doesn't even realise we're insulting her weight but she just carries on playing with Sam. I get irritated and call Sam over so he won't have to be forced into playing with her anymore. He was my friend first.

"It's all right San, I like your sister"

"Step sister" Me, Puck and Rachel corrected.

"You know she might act all nice here but at home she's like the devil child" I told him when he came and sat by me. Rachel is standing in front of us, why is she out here with the big kids anyway?

"How?" Quinn questioned.

"She breaks her toys and never stops singing even when we're trying to go to sleep!" Puck sighed "She thinks she's the greatest singer on the planet when really she sounds like a cat screaming for help"

"No that's you!" Rachel argued embarrassing Puck "Shut up midget" he said bending down to put her in head lock. She screamed and squirmed and me and Quinn laughed but Sam just watched wanting to do something "Alright stop" he said and that made Puck let go and Rachel stormed past him and sat on the other end of the garden on her own in a mood.

She always has to make everything about her.

* * *

Later that night, Marvin our Step Dad said that he has to go back to work after this week is over. He doesn't get much of the holidays off which is really unfair because we can't do fun things because we will always have the little brat with us.

Which is why she ruins everything!

"Alright, what are we going to do about this then?" my Mom asked me.

"She better behave, can you tell her to behave?" I asked. My Mom nodded and called Rachel over who sat on the sofa reading one of her books "You better behave these holidays okay?" my Mom ordered.

Rachel nodded rolling her eyes.

"Don't do that to me Rachel" my Mom warned "Now you have to be good for us when we go out"

"I always am" she said.

"Rachel" Marvin made her turn around "Please be okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed "I do anyway, Santana always lies to get me into trouble"

"No I don't Rachel so you can shut up"

"Hey!" my Mom cuts the argument "I've seen you wind her up and say things, you have to let Santana play with her friends as well they don't have to be play with you"

"Yeah like today she went into a mood just because I wanted to play with Sam"

"No I didn't-"

"Just let her friends play with her" my Mom cut her off again.

"They're my friends not yours" I told her and she collected her books and ran upstairs again. It's not my fault she has no friends of her own.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"It's not my fault you have no friends of your own"

I turned around with my mouth open "I do have friends!" I argued.

"Yeah right" she said.

"Yes I do, I have Cedes and Tina"

"Yeah that's it" Santana muttered. Why is so mean to me all the time?

"I have more friends then you!" I yelled.

Santana laughed "Are you serious? I have more then two friends" she said.

"How come you never see them then, you only see Sam and Quinn" I challenged and I think I'm going to win this argument now.

"Shut up you brat" Santana pushes my shoulder and I stumble backwards nearly tripping over "And I do have more friends then you!" she yelled.

I hold my shoulder as she walked out. She's never nice to me!

Maybe one day someone will see how horrible she is.

She doesn't deserve any friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank u so much for all the reviews. And I agree with all of you. This chapter is a real plot ****thickener and it will get worse for Rachel before it gets better. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

I looked at the new treadmill bike in the house. My dad had brought it and put it in what use to be the play room. Puck had said I needed to use it and Louise just laughed. I shook my head and told myself I didn't need to use it because I was skinnier then them anyway. But Puck said I needed the exercise.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing. I wanted to use it anyway. But as soon as I got on Santana complained it was her go and I had no choice but to get off because Louise was watching.

"Wait your go, Rachel" Louise spat at me. I sighed and frowned. I was never going to get a go because Santana and Puck weren't even using it properly and Louise just told them to be careful and walked out. I sat down and watched. My Dad brought that machine not their Mom.

"We should call Quinn and Sam over" Santana decided. I brightened up at that, Sam was the only person who was ever nice to me, and sometimes Quinn would be but not often. Why couldn't they have been my step siblings instead?

"Don't get all happy about that Rachel, they're going to play with us" Puck said to me. I ignored him anyway which he gets annoyed at and he came forward to get into my face "Don't do that to me it's rude" he said.

I wish I could push him away but I'll get into trouble with Louise if I do that. So I just stare up at him and he moved away eventually "When is it my go?" I asked.

"Not yet Rachel" Santana rolled her eyes.

This is getting silly now. I've waited long enough for my go and it's not fair for me to have to wait even longer. I sighed irritated and roll my eyes and Santana calls me a spoilt brat for it "No you are" I argued.

Santana glared at me "You're the devil child you are"

"I am not" I jumped off the box I was sitting on and stomped my foot. Puck laughed "You're such a baby" he and Santana were both on it now each having one side to press down and go round. The bike looks like fun and I frowned.

"Stop being impatient and just wait for your go" Puck said. I scrunch my eyes up and tried not to cry. They were laughing and having fun on the bike while I had to watch.

"Is Sam and Quinn coming?" Puck asked Santana. Santana finished her text and nodded before throwing her phone down. It landed near me and I stared at it.

"Let's go even faster" Santana said and they did it harder to make it go round quicker.

I went over to the phone and picked it up. It was a iPhone and it had a password on. The picture was off some celebrity Santana liked. I wonder what her password would be for her phone.

"She's got your phone!" Puck yelled like I was killing it or something. Santana was off the bike so fast and muttering words as she snatched the phone off me "Don't ever touch my things again!" she growled bending down to get in my face again. They both do this to scare me.

"I'm telling Mom you took her phone" Puck said getting off the bike. When they're about to go I run over and get onto the treadmill which stops them both "Hey we haven't finished our go!"

"Yeah you have" I said. I'm not getting off this time "You've already had a go" I said as I start to try push it around but I'm not as strong as Santana and Puck so it doesn't go that far.

"Get off you don't even know how to do it" Puck said going on the other pedal "Get off it's mine!" I yelled "It's not just yours Rachel it's all of ours" Puck said. I move towards him to try push him off because I've had enough now and it's my go, but suddenly my foot drops a little down the side and Puck moved his hands off and pushed me off backwards not caring that my foot was still trapped.

I let out a painful scream as I felt my foot twist and I heard a snap.

Then I noticed two people standing at the door.

* * *

Puck's POV

How did this happen? This was all her fault. She was the one trying to push me off first, but now I'm going to get into so much trouble because she broke her foot and Sam and Quinn are going to think I did it. And I bet she loves it because all the attention is on her and she gets a cast that she's going to make every sign it. It's stupid. I wasn't even meant to push her that hard.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go on the bike, I should have known she was too small" my Mom said. Marvin told her it was okay and it wasn't anyones fault. It was just an accident.

And it was an accident. Because I wasn't meant to push her.

Santana was beside me texting away on her phone. Sam and Quinn left when the ambulance came but were asking how she was through the phone. Santana sighed and switched her phone off "How long do we have to wait here?"

"Yeah I'm bored" I said.

"She should be done soon" Louise told us. We nodded and waited for the nurse to come back and get the form before she walked back in reading over the form carefully.

"You can come in and see her if you like" the nurse offered. Marvin nodded and stood up and my Mom followed after him. Me and Santana stayed on the chairs "She shouldn't have tried to push you" Santana said.

"Exactly, but she broke her foot and she's going to tell everyone" I said and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle if she told everyone it was me "She's going to lie and said that I purposely pushed her to break her foot"

"That doesn't sound good" Santana commented.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

Luckily I heard she didn't need an operation. And her foot was probably just fractured. So much drama for a fractured foot. But still she had to wear a cast and walk on crutches. And she had to go physical therapy. Well that's days of our holidays gone to waste. Santana rolled her eyes when she heard Rachel cry about how she couldn't go to her dance class for a while.

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. What have I done?

* * *

**Sam's POV **

"Quinn, you saw it with your own eyes he pushed her" I said to my twin sister in our kitchen. Our Mom listening along to what we were saying.

"He wasn't meant to" Quinn told me. She looked at our Mom "It looked like an accident, he couldn't have known her foot was there they were probably just fighting"

"Like they always do" I muttered. I always had a bad feeling about how they treated Rachel but I never said anything because it had nothing to do with me. It wasn't any of my business.

"Are you sure?" my Mom asked. Quinn looked at me "I don't know, it looked like it, but it's none of our business and there's no point causing trouble with our friends" Quinn nodded.

I might have let it go for now.

But I'm making sure I keep my eye out more carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank u for all the reviews and this chapter has Brittany's mom (Susan's) POV in. So enjoy and review. **

* * *

**Susan's POV**

I wasn't sure what to do. But I had defiantly heard about the rumours that had been going around. My daughter Brittany had told me about what her friend Sam had said about Rachel's fractured foot. She said that he said Puck had purposely pushed Rachel off the bike. And now I didn't know what to do about this. But I knew I had to do something.

I scrolled down until I reached 'L' and phoned up my daughter's friend's mother Louise who I was also friends with and stopped by her house once in a while to catch up. We weren't best friends, but she deserved to know what Sam was saying about her.

I doubted Puck did that on purpose, he was such a nice boy and this Sam boy was spreading rumours around about him. I would want her to do the same for me, so I told Louise the truth.

She took it well and thanked me before she put the phone down. Now she has cleared it all up I could tell Brittany it wasn't the truth because she got worried that it was. I knew sweet kids like Santana and Puck would never do that to their sister - even if she was a step sibling. They were just two sweet kids I doubted were capable of something like that.

I just hoped I did the right thing and she wasn't too upset about the false accusations.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I really wanted to tell someone about this. I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer. My mother would listen but Quinn would just ignore it. I knew she knew what was going on. I mean we both saw it with out own eyes but the problem was, Quinn didn't want to admit her best friend were doing that to a nine year old. Who would?

So instead I called my other friend, Brittany Pierce. She was probably just chilling with her cat or something so I hoped she would be available and pick up.

"Hey Sam" she said.

"Hey Brittany"

"What do you want?" she asked in that innocent voice that no one could get offended by. She was one of the reasons why she was my friend because even when she did insult you, you wouldn't take it personally coming from Brittany.

"What did Santana tell you when you asked about Rachel's foot?" I blurted out.

"Oh, well, she said she fell of a exercise bike she was too small to ride anyway, and then she let me sign it"

I laughed bitterly "That's what she said?"

"Yeah why?"

"He pushed her off, I saw it"

"Who?" Brittany asked.

"Puck, I saw it with my own eyes, they were fighting and he pushed her and that's how she fractured her foot"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" It was so good to get this all out of my system. I wasn't even going to pretend I couldn't see it anymore like Quinn was doing. I heard Brittany's Mom call her downstairs in the background "Sam, I have to go, I'll speak to you later, okay?"

"Yeah sure" I nodded even though she couldn't see it and then put the phone down. I sat down for a moment before I realised.

Wait, why did I just do that? Brittany wouldn't tell anyone what I just said would she?

_To: Brittany_

_Britt dnt mention this convsation 2 anyone _

_From: Brittany_

_I kinda alrdey told ma Mom_

Damn. Now what was I going to do?

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I bet they thought I was loving this.

But I really wasn't. Even though it was kind of funny to see Santana and Puck mad every time someone wanted to sign my cast; it wasn't worth having to miss my dance class. It was the only thing that kept me going and I was missing out on a lot. All because of them, and they wouldn't even admit to it!

I heard Louise in the kitchen talking to someone over the phone, someone named Susan that I recognised the name as Brittany's mother. She put the phone down and then I heard the clanking of her heels walking towards the play room that wasn't really a play room anymore. Since it had the bike in, that no one was allowed to go on now, and some other stuff in.

Louise walked in "What did you say to Sam?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I haven't talked to him" I told her, mainly because he hadn't come round to see Santana or I would have.

"Well did you say anything, to anyone?" Louise growled. I didn't know what she was talking about. Where was my Dad? Oh yeah, he went back to work.

"Noah! Santana!" Louise only used 'Noah' when it was important so this must be. Santana and Puck ran down the stairs and into the room "Yeah?" Puck asked. Santana leaned against the door.

"Susan Pierce just phoned me" Louise stated. Santana immediately pulled herself off the door and started to pay more attention "Apparently, that Sam is going around saying that Puck purposely pushed Rachel off the bike to fracture her foot"

"WHAT?" Puck growled. He looked at me and pointed his finger in my face "This is all your fault!" he growled. I moved back but I was sitting and if I wanted to I would have to use my crutches and I was feeling too tired to do that.

"But I didn't say anything" I said. Santana shook her head at me as Puck kicked the door and stormed out. I might hate what Santana and Puck have done, but I would never spread around rumours about him purposely breaking my ankle. My heart was still too good to do that. They will not turn me into a heartless person. I won't let them. So I kept my heart guarded and kept it warm. Too warm for what Santana and Puck deserve from me.

"I didn't say anything to him he obviously saw what happened" I stated.

Louise stalked over to me "Puck did not do this to you, I told you not to go onto that bike" she hissed. I looked up through teary eyes because she was lying to herself. I don't think I should say that though.

Louise walked out of the room to probably go comfort Puck leaving just me and Santana in the room "Now look what you've done, dwarf" she sneered kicking at my crutches.

"Stop it!" I demanded.

"Shut up dwarf, you little liar, you always have to make everyday about you" she said "And now you're making Puck out to be a monster and spreading it around, you're going to make this right" she threatened.

Or what?

I wish I was able to say that. But now I had my foot in a cast and I needed the crutches she was able to get hold of if she wanted, I felt weaken then ever. And so much smaller.

Just before she left the room I called after her bravely, not caring about the consequences it would have for me afterwards, I just wanted to be able to say it "Or what?"


	5. Chapter 5

_The room was dark and the shadows were creeping up on the walls. Rachel crawled backwards as the dark shadows got closer and put her arms out "N-No, p-please" she pleaded desperately. _

_"What's the matter dwarf? Scared?" Santana got near and grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her up "No, get off me!" Rachel yelled trying to break away but Santana's grip was too strong._

_She saw Puck waiting outside with a wicked smile. She was standing too close to the stairs for her liking "Let me go!" she yelled. Louise walked out "Something wrong Rachel? We never wanted you, I just wanted your dad, you're just a annoying waste of space I wish you didn't exist" _

_Rachel had tears streaming down her face and then Puck went forward and pushed her backwards sending her flying down the stairs "AHH!" _

"NOOO!" I jumped up after that horrible nightmare. Okay something was defiantly wrong now, I was having these nightmares about them. I lay down and about a second later my Dad and Louise rushed into the room "What is it?"

"What happened?"

I held the covers up to my chin "I had a nightmare"

"Well can you bit quiet, you're going to wake Santana and Puck up" Louise scolded. My Dad nodded "What was it about, sweetie?" he asked me softly.

Like you care "It doesn't matter, I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay then, goodnight"

He left the room after Louise and I lay there. That's it. That's all he was going to do. Well what did I expect really, I expect I'm going to have it with Santana and Puck tomorrow morning if I got them up with all my screaming.

* * *

The next morning I was sitting at the table when Santana came in and glared at me. She walked past and shoved my crutches off from leaning on the table and I sighed and went to pick them back up "That's for waking me up, idiot" she said.

"I'm not a idiot" I argued giving up and getting off my chair to pick them up. Santana stood there waiting for me and when I stood up she was in my face "Stop lying to yourself Rachel, did you have a nightmare about someone else eating the last cookie?"

I heard laughter behind me and turned around to see Puck laughing as he sat down "Or was it because we ran out of cakes?"

"Shut up!" I hissed but Louise had to walk in right then "What are you saying that for?"

"They're making fun of me" I mumbled.

"Well it doesn't mean you can talk to them like that" she scolded.

I nodded and she left to go make breakfast. Santana and Puck were staring and chuckling at each other and then talking about things that I didn't understand like about Brittany, the sweet girl who drew a smiley face on my cast. Then about Sam, and how they weren't going to talk to him again which got me sad. Because Sam was the only person, apart from Brittany, who was nice to me and now they're just cutting him off, I bet they're not cutting Quinn off. Quinn doesn't look like she cares about me but sometimes she shows she does.

"We're going round to Quinn's today to speak to Sam" Santana decided.

I wish I can come but I have physiotherapy today at the hospital with that nice nurse for my foot "Luckily she won't be there" Puck said looking at me "She's at that physio thing with Marvin" he told her and Santana nodded happily with a smile.

I wonder what will happen at Sam and Quinn's house. Hopefully Sam will be on my side, but he got me into a lot of trouble but I was always told to tell the truth and Sam was telling the truth whether they accepted it or not.

* * *

"Do you want me to come in with you?" my Dad asked. I shook my head I was nine I could do this myself, I do almost everything else on my own and I already knew this nice nurse from when I first got here after I had fractured it that day "I'll be talking to the doctor then" he said but first he lead me to the room. The sweet nurse came out, she had blonde hair and slightly pale skin "Hello sweetie, do you want to come in?"

I followed her in and my Dad left to go speak to the doctor about something. Probably about how long I would have to keep the cast on. She put out a mat and all I had to do was lay on it "So Rachel, is only your Dad here with you today?" she tried to make conversation.

"Yeah, Louise took Santana and Puck to go see Quinn and Sam" I told her.

"Louise? Is that your Mom?" she asked me getting me into a stretching position.

"My Step Mom actually" I told her sadly "My real Mom is gone"

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said sympathetically "I'm sure this time must be really hard for you"

I nodded, this nurse was very nice.

"I live with my adopted mother as well" she said "My real Mom was too young to have me, I don't know where she is now" the sweet girl said starting the physiotherapy "We have lots of things in common, I have no idea where my Mom is either"

She stopped "You don't know about heaven?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know if my Mom is dead or not, she just left me"

The nurse looked at me "You look like her"

"Who?"

"My Mom"

I smiled hoping that was a compliment "What's your full name?" she asked me.

"Rachel Berry, but my full name is Rachel Corcoran Berry, Berry is from my Dad's name and people just call me that" I said ready for her to start the physiotherapy again. She stays sitting up in front of me on her knees "Huh" she says smiling slightly "I took after my adopted mother's last name"

"What is it?" I asked sensing she expected me to ask her that when she stayed silent for a while.

"Beth Corcoran" she answered finally looking at me and smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is short but it tells you Shelby's side of the story. I get a bit carried away when I write the treatment because I feel I want to get it all out which is why I come on here and get it all out. When you write about it you start to forget about it somehow because you write out all your emotions. But now this is Shelby's side so...here it is. **

**Enjoy and Review, **

* * *

Shelby Corcoran was suppose to be a happy, married, broadway star but without the kids. She first met Marvin when she was eighteen years old and that's when the unwanted and unexpected pregnancy happened. Marvin was happy, he had always wanted a child but he knew his wife was not. After Rachel was born, Shelby had to take time off her career and got so depressed she began drinking. Marvin had to watch his wife slowly go down to self destruct and Rachel was too small to remember. But as soon as Rachel got older and Shelby was trying to get back into her career, she left Rachel at home sometimes on her own and because of the drinking, Marvin split with his wife.

But one day he saw the police around Shelby's house and he feared for his daughter. So he went over and took Rachel away and Shelby didn't bother to chase after him. Marvin wanted Rachel to be safe, of course he loved her. But he felt so bad about taking her away from her mother, that he decide to get in contact with Shelby again to make arranged times for her to see her daughter. But Shelby was no where to be found, it was said she was already gone to New York.

* * *

Shelby returned with guilt two years after. She felt she had given up her own daughter and it haunted her inside. She wanted to see what a parent was like and to fill the hole inside her heart. She knew it was too late with Rachel, Rachel was probably with her Dad; happy and with another family. A better family, so Shelby knew she shouldn't burden Rachel with the truth. If the girl was happy and safe, then she should stay there. But she didn't know, of course, what was really going on.

It was the baby stage Shelby knew she couldn't do. Look what happened with Rachel. She felt so bad about it and felt she didn't deserve Broadway or to make it anywhere. So she brought a house, it was in the same city but know where near where she thought Rachel and her father would be. She wondered if he had taken away the 'Corcoran' in her name, she hoped he hadn't, if she had any chance of finding her.

She searched everywhere, in foster homes just in case and at the police station, just in case. But they only came across a ten year old girl who had been put into a foster home because her single mother couldn't handle her on her own as she was very young herself and her Dad had died. So Shelby looked more into this ten year old and realised the troubled past the young girl had been through, much like Rachel.

And six months later, she was raising a eight year old as her own daughter. Maybe to make up for the one she lost. The girl's name was already Beth, but she named her Beth Corcoran instead and she became her adopted daughter. Shelby raised her to be sweet and nice and caring and educated her so much she became a nurse at only sixteen at the local hospital. Of course because of her age she was only in the small departments like the fractured arms and legs and she did physiotherapy with the patients.

So Shelby stopped beating herself up with what happened with Rachel. Because everyone makes mistakes and she was giving this young girl a home. And in her heart she stopped believing, she knew she was never going to find Rachel again.

* * *

**Four years later...Beth's POV**

"Mom!" I ran into the kitchen to find my adoptive mother sitting on one of the stools reading into her book. She looked up at me and I continued "I met this girl at physio today and-"

"Oh..girl?" my mother questioned and I knew what she was thinking, I quickly shook my head "No, not like that, she's only nine though she looks six" I commented thinking back to that small innocent face.

"Okay then, what's the excitement about?" she closed her books and looks at me waiting. I brace myself before I say "Her name is Rachel Berry, but her full name is Rachel Corcoran Berry"

My mother's eyes widened and I can't tell if she's happy or not. She's just frozen but tears are swelling up in her eyes. My mother told me about what happened with Rachel when I was thirteen and old enough to understand. I knew she stopped believing she would find her though I knew she thought about her a lot but never really spoke about her. I look back at my mother whose voice is shaking and she asks me "How was she?"

"She fractured her foot and has a step mother and two step siblings" I said sitting down next to her. My mother looks into my eyes and takes my hand "You have to find out more, I want to know if she's happy"

"Well she seemed it, but when she talked about her family the smile didn't quite meet her eyes"

My Mom nodded and sucked in a deep breath "But on the bright side, she doesn't call her Step Mother; Mom" I said and that made her smile "Good"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank u for sticking with me on this story, and by the way this Chapter is Beth and Santana's POVs. Rachel will be happy very soon and it's just that journey of getting there and what will happen to Santana, Puck, Louise and Marvin. Read and Review :)**

* * *

**(time jump - two weeks) **

**Beth's POV**

After finding out that Rachel _is_ my Mom's daughter, I knew I wanted to spend more time with her then a forty five minute physiotherapy lesson. But the question is how? How would I do this without it effecting my work? And she was only eight, so wherever she went her parents probably did too.

When Rachel came in today, she was alone, again. Her father hardly stayed in with her, he usually waited outside with his wife if she was here or go speak to someone on the phone. Rachel seemed like an independent little girl and was very confident. She looked so much like her mother, the same eyes, nose and just face. I wondered briefly if she even remembered her mother, even if she didn't, she could see her in the mirror.

"Hello Rachel, aw what's the frown for?" I asked when my sister came in. She looked up at me and smiled "Nothing, just my Dad and Mom are going for dinner tomorrow and are leaving me with my evil step siblings" Rachel spat angrily "Sorry" she apologised sheepishly.

"It's alright, I want to hear more about these evil siblings" I said taking Rachel over to the bed. I lifted her up and lay her down as she talked "Well they're not evil, they just...don't like me and neither does their mother" she said "And I have to stay with them the whole night, they're gonna hate me even more! And they get to bring their friends over so I'll be all alone" she stated sadly.

Wait. That's it.

"Do you perhaps need a friend to company you?" I asked hoping it wouldn't sound weird, me and Rachel have grown to be friends and she reminds me so much of her mother.

"What?" Rachel questioned shock "You'll babysit me with them?"

"As a friend" I told her.

"Sure" she smiled "I have to ask my Dad first though"

"Oh sure" I nodded. of course she had to ask her father before she let her physiotherapist come to her house.

"So, hows your stepmother?" I asked casually.

"Um..she's okay, I guess" Rachel said hesitantly. I knew she wanted to say something else, but she was eight, of course she wasn't going to say anything bad about the women that put a roof over her head, though she probably didn't understand that.

Once the all too quick physiotherapy was over, her father walked in and luckily didn't know who I was, I lifted Rachel off the bed and she ran up to him "Dad, dad! Can Beth come with around tomorrow when you and Louise go out?" she asked hopefully.

He looked at me, like he was scrutinising me and then nodded "Sure, have you asked her first?"

"She offered it actually" Rachel told him. I smiled down at her. She was a sweet kid "Okay then, here's the address, and you'll also be with her two siblings, they're good kids so don't worry" he assured me. Sure. They were 'good' kids. And luckily I made a good impression on him so he knew I was good with Rachel so he let me. He gave me the address and I thanked him and he thanked me.

"See you tomorrow Beth" Rachel said hugging me tight "You're my hero" she said.

My mouth was open in shock. Hero? What was I saving her from?

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"So let me get this straight"

Rachel sighed deeply and I glared at the midget before continuing "Her physiotherapist is coming over to babysit?" I laughed. Now that was just priceless. She was so desperate for a friend she invited her physiotherapist over.

"She's a nice girl" Rachel insisted.

"She's a stranger" Louise retorted.

"No" Rachel shook her head "I've known her for weeks now"

"Don't exaggerate it hasn't been that long" I said rolling my eyes at her exaggeration. Seriously? Am I the only one who thinks this is just a little creepy "What if she's some crazy lunatic or something and tries to kill us, what then?"

"And I'm the exaggerator" Rachel bit sarcastically. Luckily my Mom glared at her and warned her about being mean to me. See, she isn't as innocent as she makes out to be.

"Fine, if that nurse keeps her occupied, we won't have to watch her" I nodded at Puck who nodded with me. Yeah that was a deal I was alright about.

"I mean yeah" Marvin joined "You have Quinn over and Rachel has her friend, perfect" he shrugged.

I looked at Rachel. She was looking back at me smugly.

Game on, step sister.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

"I'm going over to Rachel's tomorrow" My Mom nearly chocked on her food "What? How did you manage that?" she said before coughs getting a glass of water and drinking it down quickly. I shrugged "She was sad her parents were going out so I offered to keep her company from her evil siblings"

"Evil?" Shelby raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah" I nodded "Apparently there not that nice to her"

Shelby sighed "I wish this was all put right, I should have never let him take her" my Mom always blamed herself for what happened. I walked over and sat by her "Mom, that was years ago, you're different now"

"Yes but I let her down" she said.

"She'll forgive you, I'm pretty sure she already has, she is very sweet" I told her thinking back to every nice thing Rachel said.

"Well, see what her home is like and them siblings" my Mom ordered "Don't tell her anything though, she won't be able to handle it"

"When then? If you want any chance of getting her back then you have to-"

"Beth" she cut me off sternly "I did not say I wanted to get her back"

"But she's your daughter" I said "Real daughter" I added.

"I regret it so much, but getting her back is only setting us all up for heartbreak" my Mom threw the glass in the sink before rushing upstairs. I sighed, looks like it's just up to me to make her realise how much Rachel meant to her and how much she needed her.

And you know, maybe Rachel needed us too.

I'll have to find out tomorrow if it's what she needs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank u for the reviews :) Story finally reaching 10k words, yay! Read and Review please :)**

* * *

**Beth's POV**

So Louise was a thin looking women. Not as skinny as them models, but she had a figure. I observed her, so this is who he went to and took Rachel with. The house was big as well, not that big though, no where near as big as ours, actually, it was small.

"Come on Beth" Rachel pulled on my hand and I could tell Louise was faking her smile while staring down at me, and disapprovingly at Rachel. She was wearing heels, Louise, and all dressed up. So was Marvin, I casted a good look at him. You could see only slight traits of him in Rachel, but she mostly looked like her mother.

The Latina girl was sitting on the sofa with a blondie. Rachel looked away from them and up to me, covering her mouth to whisper "That's Santana" another boy walked in in his tracksuit and loose top "And that's Puck"

They weren't bad looking kids. They probably got the looks from their mother. Santana was a pretty girl which could only mean one thing. Puck was just a not bad looking boy, he barely looked at me and sat down on the other side of the blond girl.

Rachel sat on the floor. They made a fuss when she sat on the sofa, I think they were trying to impress me but it was a lame attempt because I wasn't like them other kids who thought stuff like that was funny. So I kneeled down next to her "Hey, let Beth sit on the sofa" Louise said but she wasn't looking at them she was looking at Rachel? Rachel nodded and got up and sat down next to Puck who gave a small look of disgust but quickly looked back at the Tv when he saw me watching.

"Alright kids love you" Louise said kissing all the kids, even very lightly the blondie. But ignored Rachel "Look after them all right?" she said to me. I nodded. What was wrong with this women? She's looking me up and down like we're in competition, even if we were in competition, I'm younger, so, yeah I would win that.

Marvin popped his head around and said "bye" and then left. I heard the front door shut and then Puck shot up "Fizzy drinks? Chips? Anything?" he asked and Santana and James Blond spoke at the same time saying "Yes! Yeah get them"

Rachel looked at me "Do you want to watch Tv?" she offered grabbing the remote and switching the channels.

"Rachel we were watching that" Santana scowled. The girl next to her sighed "Just let her, we weren't really watching it anyway"

"She can't just do that though, she thinks she can just because _that_ girl is here" Santana whispered motioning to me but I could hear her "What did you say?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing" Santana muttered.

I didn't want to say anything else. I was going to be nice for Rachel.

"What's your name?" I asked the other girl.

"Quinn" she answered weirdly.

I looked back at Rachel that kept flicking through the channels but when she saw the glare Santana was giving her she gave it to me "Pick what you want" she whispered.

Puck came through with all the drinks and snacks "Not too much" I said. All three rolled their eyes while Rachel nodded. She reached for the biscuits but Santana slapped her hand "I was getting one"

"But I want one too!" Rachel stomped her foot and rubbed her hand. I frowned "How about we all have one?"

"I was getting one first, gosh" Santana sighed "Her man hands pushed my hand away"

"They did not" Rachel argued.

Santana took a biscuit and Rachel took one too, both frowning at each other as they munched. Rachel turned to me "Do you want one Beth?" I smiled at how caring she was towards me, and she didn't even know yet.

"No thanks" I shook my head as I watched the others eat and drink while chatting to each other. Puck sat up on the table and said something that made the girls laughed, Rachel wasn't even bothered she wasn't joined in.

"So, hi Beth" Puck turned to me with a smirk on his face "We don't really know each other, but you seem nice, much too nice for her" he said looking down at Rachel. I pulled her close to me "She's nice and cute" I stated.

"Not for long" Santana nodded in agreement.

"Can I have some lemonade?" Rachel said reaching over to the bottle. Santana yanked it away from her "Not too much, don't finish the whole thing" Rachel nodded and Santana pushed the bottle towards her nearly dropping it but Rachel's very NOT manly hands caught it. She rolled her eyes and I helped her pick it up and pour it into a cup.

The kids watched her drink it and it was my turn to look at her weirdly "Do you guys need something?"

Santana narrowed her eyes at me "You're in my house, remember?"

Rachel finished her drink and slammed the cup back on the table "Want to play with some of my toys?"

"Rachel don't be silly, she doesn't want to play with your toys" Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'll play with you" I answered ignoring Puck and I swore I saw Santana and Puck exchange a glance that clearly said they were JEALOUS LOSERS. Okay, I think that's what it meant. But Rachel seems shocked and excited I actually said yes so it must be the first time anyone had said yes to her.

Rachel ran over to the toy box and brought me back the toys "let's play" she dropped them on the floor and I went down on the floor too. The others were getting quiet until Puck whispered something making them all laugh again, I sighed and turned to look at them "Do you want to play or something?"

"No" Santana scoffed like the idea was ridiculous.

"Fine then" I turned back to Rachel cooly, like I wasn't playing at anything.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Santana but then immediately paled.

"Hey!" Puck and Santana growled.

"She didn't mean it" I assured them, why were they getting so angry, people do worse including them?

"Well she did" Santana retorted "What she needs is a good smack, get here dwarf!"

"Uh no" I stood up and motioned Quinn to move so I could sit next to this Santana. Quinn looked up at me and rolled her eyes before grumbling something and moving. I sat down in her seat "Look Santana" I started "She's your little sister, you should be more nice towards her"

"Step sister" she corrected "And who are you? The nurse?"

"Physiotherapist actually" I corrected.

"Whatever, and I don't have to listen to you" she stated.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm in charge here?" I pretended to be confused and the look on her face was priceless.

"You don't want to cross me, goldilocks"

"You don't want to cross me either" Dora was playing on my lips. But it's a bit too soon for that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank u all for the reviews, I hope Shelby does get over herself and see's that her kid needs her but she thinks she's happy because she has a family with a roof over her head and she doesn't need another mother to confuse her. So anyway enjoy this one! And Read and Review :)**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Who the hell does she think she is? She clearly has no idea who she's messing with.

I glare at the midget. This is all Rachel's fault bringing her friend here, when clearly she doesn't belong with us and she should just stick with hanging with the nurses in the hospital office sharing gossip about patients and reading magazines with people her OWN age and are not nine years old.

"Come on Quinn, let's play a game" I suggested. Quinn turned around to me while Beth sat on the floor playing her own game with Rachel. I'll show her who she's messing with "Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"No pick dare" I said.

"Okay then..dare" Quinn answered.

"I dare you to" I leaned forward and whispered the rest of my dare in her ear. Puck watched curiously before Quinn pulled away and nodded. She got up and walked over to the girls on the floor.

"May I please play with you?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Sure" Rachel said moving to make some room for her, poor thing thinking Quinn actually wants to play with her and she's smiling because she thinks she has another friend now.

As Quinn picked up Rachel's teddy, she made him pretend she had a spaceship before she knocked him into the glass of milk on the table and knocked it all over Beth. We all laughed except Beth and Rachel and Beth stood up "Very funny" she said dryly. Rachel stood up "That was mean Quinn"

"It was an accident" Quinn defended smiling.

"Come on Beth, let's get you cleaned up" Rachel said walking Beth into the living room while we all laughed about what happened. This ought to show her whose boss.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

"What're you doing with that?" Rachel asked me looking at the giant knife I had in my hand.

'Oh nothing, just planning on killing Santana with it, with it looking like an accident' I thought but said instead just "Nothing" and put it down. Rachel had tried to get all the milk off she could but it had already been sucked up into my clothes and stained.

"I would offer you my clothes, but, I doubt they'll be big enough" Rachel said "Although, you and Santana do look the same size, maybe you can fit into hers"

"I doubt Santana will like that" I said and she frowned but nodded.

"Did Quinn do that on purpose?" Rachel asked.

"I think so" I nodded. Although I think Santana has something to do with it.

"But what can you wear?" Rachel said.

"Maybe I should call my Mom to come give me some clothes" I suggested forgetting. Rachel nodded "Good idea" and then I realised "But she'll probably be busy so I'll just stay like this"

"But you smell" Rachel said "I say you should call your Mom" she said.

I sighed "Okay then" well this is going to be awkward.

* * *

As me and Rachel waited in the kitchen for my, or should I say, our, unknown to her mother come, I decided to make sure she didn't get too close to Shelby so she wouldn't see how similar they looked and well, it could break Rachel if she knew the truth. I don't know how she would take it. So for now, I should just start being close to her at home, protect her from this family and leave it to my Mother to finally come to her senses about telling her. I won't. Because I know my Mom has to do it, not me.

So when she's ready. She will.

I heard the door ring and I quickly ran over leaving Rachel on the high counter by herself. Call it a dirty trick but it worked, Rachel couldn't get down. I went over to the door and figured out how to open it. i was met with my mother's nervous and excited face as she handed me the clothes.

"So this is where she lives?" she said her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes "It's small, but homey, should I say"

"Mom, I'm sorry about calling you over here I just needed-"

"It's okay Beth" my mother assured me which shocked me "I'm sorry for how I acted but I know now, I need to get over myself" I nodded not knowing what that meant "Can I see her?" she asked softly her voice shaking.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I said.

She nodded and bit her lip "I need to Beth, I want to see my baby"

"Okay" I moved to the side slightly unsure about this and not sure I had done the right thing letting her into the house, Santana and Quinn or Puck could see her, so I went over to the living room to find them all huddled round doing prank calls to other people, totally not paying attention to what was going on outside the door. I slowly closed the door quietly and luckily no one heard it before reaching out to open the kitchen door.

Until of course, we heard a car pull up outside...

**Shelby's POV**

I can't believe I was actually doing this. I was in my daughter's house and just seconds away from her. I followed my lovely caring daughter Beth through and she closed the living room door as I waited. This is it. All them years I haven't seen her, relied on nothing but an old picture to give me some hint of what she looked like. I closed my eyes, I was seconds away from the best moment of my life, apart from when she was born and when I adopted Beth.

Just as Beth reached out for the door, we heard a car pull up outside. We froze and Beth retreated her hand and whipped around to me "Quick! You need to get out" she said.

"How?" I asked panicked, if anyone saw me..

"Hide upstairs and climb out of the window on the other side, I'll meet you there" Beth whispered ordered and i nodded before running up the stairs as fast as I could. I could hear the door opening and I was up the stairs before anyone could see me, but i couldn't help peeking a little at the happy couple.

Marvin had aged a bit but his wife seemed young, of course he would go for that. No super young, just younger then him it looked like, or maybe she just wore a lot of makeup.

"Why are you back so early?" a female voice asked, not Beth and too old to be Rachel, it must be one of their kids. Louise explained and I rolled my eyes how Marvin was standing there stiff like a slave not wanting to upset his master.

Whipped.

For a second, I saw his eyes look up and I quickly jumped away. Luckily he didn't see me and just rubbed the back of his neck as he kept his arm around that Louise 's waist. I sighed in relief and looked for a room on the other side, I went to the smallest room that had a small window and I totally forgot everything when I realised this room was Rachel's.

My Rachel's.

I blocked out all the sound from downstairs, like Beth leaving and Marvin and Louise going into the living room and Santana blaming Rachel for something which got her sent up to her room. If I was paying attention properly to what they were saying instead of gazing around my daughter's room to feel her, to smell her, to understand her;

Then I would have heard the tiny footsteps coming up the stairs...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has been long, but this is just a short chapter to get me back into the story. Song used is 'Brave' by Sara. And I'm desperate to use 'Roar' by Katy Perry as well, but that's not in this chapter yet. Anyway, Read and Review :) And most importantly, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Shelby could hear Rachel move around the room. The women had been able to hide inside the drawers as soon as she heard the door opening. It was just lucky she could fit and Rachel was too distracted to look at why her drawer suddenly closed as soon as she walked in. The young girl was muttering something to herself angrily and Shelby's heart felt like it could break when the diva started to sniffle. It took everything in her not to jump out and hug her. But she stayed quiet, her little girl was so close, but still she was so far away.

Rachel walked over and picked up her iPod. It was small and cheap, but it had one song on there. She hit play and then started the song, humming along to the instruments first before she sang the words.

**"You can be amazing**  
**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**  
**You can be the outcast**  
**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love"**

Rachel walked over to the mirror and sang the next line to herself** "Or you can start speaking up"**

**"Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins"**

Shelby gasped. Rachel had an amazing voice that brought tears to her own eyes, she was singing with so much emotion, that Shelby had to bite her lip to stop herself from making any noise. Even at a young age, her harmonies matched perfectly **"But I wonder what will happen if you-**

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave"**

Rachel was practically screaming to herself with so much anger. Shelby wasn't surprised when she heard shouting downstairs telling her to "Shut up!" before she heard footsteps stamping up the stairs followed by "That's it!"

But Rachel was still oblivious to anything. And hummed again to the music until she sang along to the next verse again "Come on Rachel" Shelby whispered very quietly. For some reason, the stomping and the cursing didn't settle well with her, why was someone so mad with her singing? Her singing was beautiful.

**"Everybody's been there,**  
**Everybody's been stared down by the enemy**  
**Fallen for the fear**  
**And done some disappearing,**  
**Bow down to the migh-"**

"I said shut up!" Santana yelled storming into the room. The song was still playing and Santana walked over and smashed her step-sisters iPod with her fists "No Santana stop!" Rachel pleaded running over.

"Shut the hell up, midget" Santana advanced towards Rachel "You're not even part of this family, no one wants you here, so stop screaming and be quiet for once, everyone just pretends to like you"

Shelby gasped. This girl was horrible, horrible to _her_ Rachel. She was angry, angry that Marvin was allowing this to happen. Why wasn't he up here with her? Why was Rachel crying? Shelby stopped herself when she felt like climbing out of the darer and giving the older girl a piece of her mind. But then she would expose herself, and she couldn't do that, not to Rachel.

Her phone vibrated and Shelby panicked and quickly switched it off. It was obviously Beth asking where she was. Shelby listened again and heard this other girl ask Rachel "Was that a phone? Whose phone was that you don't have a phone"

"I know..I don't...I don't know whose-"

"You stole my phone again?" Santana questioned.

"No, I haven't touched your phone, you..you have your own phone" Rachel said but then the anger was boiling up on her "So stop blaming everything on me! Because I'm sick of it, Santana! I'm sick of it, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

What Shelby heard next made her want to literally be sick. Rachel's gasp and cry when she fell onto the ground. Santana hovered over her "What did you just say?"

"I said leave me alone!" Rachel cried.

"San? Is everything alright?" Louise walked into the room. Santana scrunched her fists up. This was the women, obviously Santana's daughter "Rachel is screaming at me" Santana said.

"Rachel" Louise warned "What have I told you? Don't you ever raise your voice at Santana, she's older then you"

Rachel sniffled.

"That's it" Shelby whispered harshly before she broke out of the drawer, earning a scream from all three other persons followed by Louise looking like she had just seen a ghost "Get away from her!" Shelby growled.

Louise was staring with wide eyes and went pale, her hands were shaking as Shelby stood protectively in front of her young daughter who was staring up in shock. Louise gulped "S-Shelby? What are you doing in my house?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm so sorry it's been so long. You might have to refresh your memory with what happened because I had to, anyway, hope you enjoy this and Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Mom, who is that?" Santana asked stepping closer to her mother "Is that Shelby?" Louise nodded, still staring like she had seen a ghost. Rachel climbed up off the floor slowly and turned around, staring at the women through big brown doe eyes. Her mouth dropped open and tears found her eyes "Mommy? You were in my drawer this whole time?" If she was, she would have sure opened it sooner.

"No" Shelby shook her head and chuckled "I just wanted to see you" she stepped closer, she didn't know what to do or how to approach the girl. Rachel was standing there in shock, Santana was admittedly nervous and Louise needed Marvin, like right now "MARVIN!"

"I have to go" Shelby said quickly "Wait!" Rachel pulled on her arm "Don't go" she whispered. Marvin came running up the stairs, when he saw who was in there he nearly fainted. Santana went over and pulled Rachel away from Shelby as Marvin glared and advanced on Shelby "What do you think you're doing here? You can't just turn up like this!" he growled.

"I'm calling the police" Louise threatened digging for her phone. But she was shaking like an idiot. It was just a shock for her husband's ex-wife to turn up here in her step daughter's room.

"I'm her mother" Shelby stated "So you can't"

Rachel broke away from Santana and ran over to her mother with tears in her eyes, she was so happy to finally be reunited with her after all this time. Shelby bent down and scooped her up in her arms as she squeezed her tight, she also had happy tears in her eyes "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time" she gasped "And you're voice is wonderful" she commented.

"Thank you" Rachel whispered.

Santana was still very quiet, keeping her hands behind her back and that's when Puck walked in. He stopped and stared at the scene in front of him. He put the pieces together and gasped "What is she- Is that?" Santana nodded before he finished. Puck's jaw dropped open and then he turned around and walked out again. Santana quickly ran over to the door and opened it before walking out as well. Shelby saw this and asked "Is that suppose to be her sister? The one that hurt her and ruined all her stuff?"

Louise said nothing. She suddenly felt very small and slightly scared of Shelby. She had never seen her, and now she knew she was alive. She knew she had to be nicer to Rachel.

"I want to speak to Marvin" Shelby demanded "Alone" she added.

"Do you want me to take Rachel?" Louise asked quietly.

"I don't want you even near my daughter!" Shelby spat.

"Shelby!" Marvin hissed "When you haven't been here, Louise looked after Rachel most of her life" he said. Shelby glared at Louise "She has her own sister who can look after her for the time being"

"Who?" Rachel questioned, happy that she had another sister, a real one, a nice one. She couldn't help but be excited and smile "Her name is Beth" Shelby told her and Rachel's face dropped in shock.

* * *

"So you're not angry?' Beth asked smiling as they sat in the front seat of their other's Lange Rover.

"Why would I be angry? I'm happy!" Rachel said hugging Beth as she sat in the passenger seat. She was never allowed to sit in the front in Louise's car. So she was happy. Beth giggled "So, little sister, what do you think about your Mom?"

"She's nice, but I don't know her much yet, I just hope she doesn't leave me again" Rachel said sadly "It still feels like when I wake up I will be back to being alone and having Santana and Puck and Louise yell at me again"

Beth stroked Rachel's arm warmly "Mom is a different person now, I promise"

"I hope so" Rachel sighed "Will I still get to see my Dad?"

"As much as you want" Beth said.

"I only want to see him a little bit, because I want to live with you guys" Rachel admitted.

"I don't know how that is going to work Rach, but I will try as hard as I can to make that happen, I promise, but in the mean time I hope Shelby is putting them all straight, they won't hurt you again Rach, never" Beth assured her. Rachel smiled, truly smiled "Thank you Beth, Santana was never this nice to me, or Puck wasn't"

"I'm not them, I don't bully younger kids" Beth told her trying to calm down her anger "But maybe me and Santana can have a little chat, maybe"

Rachel looked at Beth but didn't say anything and then they started talking about other things, like how all this time Shelby had never stopped thinking about her.

"Beth?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Did it hurt when you were adopted?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you feel like...sad?"

"No" Beth shook her head "My parents weren't exactly, friendly, and Shelby is the best thing that has ever happened to me" she said.

"Oh" Rachel nodded "Why?" Beth asked.

"Because, I was just wondering" Rachel said "It felt like I was adopted when I was there, I felt like an outsider, I didn't feel like I knew my Dad anymore, and no one loved me, Louise loved her own children more, it was sad"

"But you're not adopted" Beth told her "You're mother is right here, and so is your sister" she motioned to herself "We're your family, not them, not if I have anything to do about it"

"Okay" Rachel nodded "Thank you" she said.

"For what?"

"Being here"


End file.
